


Glory and Gore

by PennywiseSewerSlut (totally_magneato)



Series: From Hell [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impact Play, Pseudo-Incest, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_magneato/pseuds/PennywiseSewerSlut
Summary: You enter the house on Neibolt Street on a bet, and get a lot more than you bargained for.





	Glory and Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this was super indulgent, and I pulled it from my tumblr for you guys to read here.

> It wasn't like you wanted to be back in Derry. In fact, you fucking hated Derry. But that didn't seem to matter to your parents, they still insisted you come home for breaks. And you'd agreed, despite your better judgement.  
>    
>  And so you'd come back, feeling as out of place as ever in the small town you'd grown up in. A few of your high school friends still lingered in the area, trapped by whatever force it was Derry had. And that's how you ended up sitting in Kelsey's living room with Ryan, Laura, and Ru. All old friends, all stuck in this shit hole town.  
>    
>  "Why the fuck didn't anybody tell me kids were going missing again before I made the trip back? Jesus Christ, the only place worse than Derry is New Jersey," you complained, flicking your cigarette into the ashtray in front of you.  
>    
>  "What's wrong with New Jersey?" Laura asked.  
>    
>  "What _isn't_ wrong with New Jersey?" Ryan replied, winking at you. You rolled your eyes, miffed. You'd been telling him for ten years you didn't like him, and still he kept trying.  
>    
>  "They say whatever it is taking them lives on Neibolt Street," Kelsey called from the kitchen. Her declaration made you scoff.  
>    
>  "The fuck do you mean 'whatever it is'? They've been talking shit about that skeezy house since before we were born, keeps kids in line," you shook your head.  
>    
>  "Neibolt Street is totally haunted," Ru chirped from her seat. "Ghosts and everything."  
>    
>  "Please, please explain to me how a ghost is kidnapping children, Ru. If Neibolt is haunted, how come none of the homeless people ever go missing?"  
>    
>  "Only kids can see it," Laura responded, matter of factly.  
>    
>  "Yeah, cos that makes so much sense." You snubbed your cigarette out, looking around the room. Derry. Everyone in the town was out of their mind.  
>    
>  "Well, if it's such bullshit, why don't you go spend the night there?" Kelsey was drying off her hands as she came out of the kitchen.  
>    
>  "What's in it for me?"  
>    
>  "$20 and a pack of cigarettes?" Ryan offered.  
>    
>  "Yeah, alright. Dunno what the deal is."  
>    
>  "How do we know you won't flake out?" Ru asked, leaning forward on to her knees. You shot her a dirty look.  
>    
>  "Drop me off. I'm too lazy to walk home. Especially not in these fucking boots." You kicked your leg out to punctuate your point, wiggling the platform in Ryan's face. "Just let me stop and get some Red Bull first. And I want the cigarettes up front."  
>    
>  20 minutes later, you climbed the steps up to the front door of 29 Neibolt Street. It was already after midnight, so if all you had to do was stay through the night, it wouldn't be long before you were leaving. Before you entered the house, you turned, blowing a kiss to your friends in the car.  
>    
>  You used your phone as a flashlight, finding an old, dusty couch off in one corner. Well, might as well get comfortable if you were going to be a while.  
>    
>  You finished your first can of Red Bull within five minutes, opting to use the empty can as an ashtray. You adjusted your position on the couch, wedging the can between your hip and the backing. This was easy enough. The air was warm, almost stifling inside, and you considered stepping out to get some fresh air more than once. But a bet was a bet, and so you stayed inside.  
>    
>  By the time the sun was coming up, you were restless. This had been boring, no sign of ghosties or ghouls or any kidnappers of any sort. Your tartan skirt was flung up around your waist, since about ten minutes ago you had decided to put your feet up over the back of couch, hanging upside down over the edge, head near the floor.  
>    
>  _"What are you doing?"_  
>    
>  The voice had come from nowhere, and you tore your eyes from the ceiling to the area the voice had seemed to come from.  
>    
>  "Listening to Joan Jett?" You offered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. You paused your music, exhaling smoke in a steady breath. "Who put you up to this, huh? Was it Kelsey? That conniving little shit. Come on out then, wherever you are. I don't really feel like playing hide and seek."  
>    
>  _"Playing? Oh, little human, tasty, tasty, little human. I'm not playing, no, not at all."_ The voice came from nowhere, but seemingly everywhere all at once. There was something off-putting about it, something guttural and offensive. The hair on your arms stood on end, and still you didn't bother moving. The room was washed in that early morning grey, casting eerie shadows all about the room.  
>    
>  "Yeah, okay, then. Make sure you tell Kelsey I wasn't scared."  
>    
>  **_"It lies!"_**  
>    
>  The voice was louder, so much louder, so much closer. You felt that familiar tingle up your spine, followed closely by the unfurling of heat in your stomach. One of your psych professors had told you once that humans were incapable of feeling fear and arousal at once, and you hadn't bothered correcting him. Maybe most humans. But you weren't most humans. Being afraid was the only way you could get aroused. Probably something to do with growing up in this stupid ass town.  
>    
>  A strange jingling sound caught your attention, and from your upside down vantage point, you marveled as a clown stepped from the shadows. Step wasn't quite the word, though. He wasn't there, and then he was.  
>    
>  "Hey, that's a pretty cool party trick," you praised, righting yourself. You stood, fixing your skirt as you did. Even in your boots, the clown towered over you.  
>    
>  _"Should gobble you right up!"_  
>    
>  "Oooh, daddy," you snapped, sarcastic. "I'm kind of disappointed, honestly. They told me this house was haunted and grownups couldn't see the spooky monster. Well, you're clearly not a ghost, and I'm obviously seeing you. Waste of time," you shrugged, bending over to drop your cigarette into the makeshift ashtray.  
>    
>  You straightened, eyeing the clown with disinterest as it (he?) moved towards you. His movements were predatory, and an unsettling giggle pierced the room. _"Tasty, tasty little girl. So scared, so sweet. Little ol' Pennywise is gonna eat you right up, yum yum."_  
>    
>  You swallowed hard, pleasure curling your toes at the title of little girl. "Pennywise, really? That's just some bullshit story we were told as kids."  
>    
>  The clown surged at you then, large hand wrapping roughly around your throat, hoisting you up. Your eyes widened at the sudden contact, and though your hands gripped at his wrist, you didn't want him letting go. His fingers flexed, as he pulled you closer to his face, long tongue swiping across your cheek. His eyes went wide for a brief moment before an unnerving grin spread across his face, drool spilling over his bottom lip and down his chin.  
>    
>  He threw you then, into the wall, and the impact forced the air out of your lungs. You stared up at him, trying desperately to catch your breath. He let out a maniacal giggle again.  
>    
>  _"So scared, so needy. Naughty, naughty girl. Do your friends know? Does Mommy know? How badly you want Daddy to fuck you, hurtyoutasteyou?"_  
>    
>  "What the fuck?" You peered up at him, truly scared this time. You had kept your fantasies to yourself, never letting them slip from the confines of your own mind. People already insisted you needed therapy, you didn't feel like encouraging them.  
>    
>  _"Oh yes, little girl. Daddy knows just what you want, yes he does. Gonna make you scream so loud the neighbors hear, and then what will happen? Everyone will know what a dirty, filthy little slut you are, just for Daddy."_  
>    
>  Your mouth fell open, and you couldn't help the whimper that escaped them. From fear or desire, you didn't quite know. But both emotions swirled around, making you dizzy. You felt the heat in your stomach pool the apex of your thighs, and you bit your lip. You stood again, legs shaky as he approached you. "Don't fucking touch me." You spoke the words, but there was no conviction there. This thing, whatever it was, wasn't human. This thing was what had been stealing away children. And still, still you yearned for the violence. His hand darted out then, smacking you so fiercely you could taste blood.  
>    
>  _"That's no way to talk to Daddy, pretty little thing. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."_ His tongue was on you again, flicking away at the blood on your lips, and you had the eerie sensation that he was tasting you, actually tasting you, the way one might before a meal.  
>    
>  "I-I've never told anyone about that," you whispered, still unable to process what was happening.  
>    
>  _"I-I've never told anyone,"_ he mocked, gloved hand reaching out to trail a path from your collar bone down.  
>    
>  "Please, I don't want this," you begged, shaking your head furiously, trying to make yourself smaller against the wall.  
>    
>  _"No? You came to me, pretty little girl. You came to Daddy, dressed all slutty, reeking of desire. Smells so sweet, yes it does. Don't worry, little pet, Daddy only wants a little, teeny tiny taste. And you wanna be Daddy's good girl, don't you?"_  
>    
>  You swallowed hard, nodding. You couldn't actually deny how soaked you were. And if this thing really could see inside your head, you knew that it knew. There was that giggle again, and the clown clapped his hands together, excitement bubbling to the surface. Before you could even truly begin to register what was happening, you were spun violently around, face mashed against the dingy wall. Something sharp traced up the back of your thigh, and an obscene ripping noise filled the sudden silence as your panties were torn away. You couldn't bite back the yelp as your hips were jerked roughly backwards, and when you tried to turn to look at Pennywise, he pressed your face harder against the wall.  
>    
>  This. This is what none of your lovers had ever been able to give you. This vicious carnality, the cruelty, your darkest fantasies come to life. You're certain they'd have tried, of course, but you knew none would have been able to. The kind of violence you needed, the kind of pain you desired, you could only find in the corners of your own mind. And what you were certain was a nightmare for many was a dream come true for you.  
>    
>  _"Daddy's dirty dirty whore,"_ he was practically purring, a sound that left you unprepared when he took you all at once. You cried out at the sudden fullness of your cunt, mind foggy with both pleasure and pain. The clown thrust his hips into yours, sharp nails biting wounds into where he gripped.  
>    
>  The sounds he made were guttural, but as he fucked into you, you realized whatever he was fucking you with was not human, despite his humanoid appearance. It writhed within you, lashing at your walls, as though it was moving of its own accord. You let out a horrified sob, disgusted that this had you soaking.  
>    
>  _"What a good girl you're being for Daddy. Your pretty little cunt is absolutely dripping. Do you like this, pet? Do you like when Daddy fucks you like a dirty slut?"_  
>    
>  "Y-yes."  
>    
>  _"Yes, what?"_ He snarled, hips snapping hard against you.  
>    
>  "Yes, Daddy!" You felt positively filthy, getting fucked raw against the wall in the filthy living room of 29 Neibolt Street. You pushed your hips back as much as you could, desperate for more. The depravity of the situation was not lost to you, and you knew that if you survived you were going to have to come back again and again. This was the force behind Derry, you realized. This was the trap. This is why so few people managed to leave, and you were so lucky to have escaped until now.  
>    
>  _"Yes, so lucky. But Pennywise has you now, yes he does, and he's never going to give you up, oh no. Tasty tasty little pet."_ He was cooing at you again, and his words finally brought you over the edge, clenching around him as your orgasm claimed you. _"That's it, little girl, come all over Daddy's cock."_  
>    
>  You felt dirty, absolutely filthy, as you came with a scream. The maniacal giggling came from behind you, and then white hot pain as the thing bit down on your shoulder, needle teeth puncturing your skin easily.  
>    
>  You screamed, a second orgasm washing over you almost immediately after the first one. You wondered if this was how you were going to die, right here, fucked into a wall by some kind of monster.  
>    
>  You didn't have a chance to find out, for the door was kicked open at that moment.  
>    
>  "Hey are you okay? I heard screa-- what the fuck?!"  
>    
>  You looked as best you could to find Ryan standing by the door. You groaned, and in that moment you felt like you could kill him. You would have been perfectly content to die in the predicament you were in. The clown pulled away from you, and you were able to see just what it was he had been fucking you with. It was black, and thick. Well. It had certainly felt thick, but looking now, it appeared to be three tentacles, all writhing at once. You were repulsed, but more aroused than you previously had been and that was saying something.  
>    
>  "Don't fucking touch her."  
>    
>  "Ryan, seriously, don't!"  
>    
>  _"Foolish human. So scared, so tasty. She's mine now. Mine, all mine. You can't have her back, she belongs to Pennywise now!"_ There it was, that giggle. You weren't sure the clown actually laughed, it only seemed to giggle monstrously. Ryan disregarded what you had said, and he rushed the clown. A stupid decision, really, and you feared temporarily what would happen next.  
>    
>  That fear was short lived, however, when Pennywise reached out with clawed hands, removing Ryan's head completely with just one brief yank. You couldn't hold back a scream when blood sprayed, coating you and the clown both.  
>    
>  "You killed him!"  
>    
>  _"Silly little pet, you wanted to, too, yes you did. Heard it."_  
>    
>  "Jesus Christ!"  
>    
>  _"No, **Pennywise**."_  
>    
>  "It's a figure of speech! What the fuck have I gotten myself into? Holy shit, I have to get out of here." You looked frantically around the room, wondering if you could make it to the door before Pennywise intercepted you. You quickly pushed the idea out of your head, you knew you couldn't. Those gangly limbs moved faster than you could dream of moving, and it dawned on you that you were only alive because the clown wanted you to be.  
>    
>  _"Tsk tsk, tiny thing,"_ he tittered, wagging a finger at you. _"Daddy isn't finished with you yet, precious."_  
>    
>  He pounced then, knocking you to the floor. The impact caused you to cry out, and you made an attempt to scramble away, at least for the sake of appearances. Even after watching him decapitate Ryan, you wanted him to take you again. And again. If this was hell, you would gladly spend eternity here.  
>    
>  Pennywise's hand latched around your ankle, dragging you backwards to him, mock screaming, all the while tittering. He flipped you over then, eyes swirling. Those eyes certainly weren't human, gold, ringed with red, and such maliciousness that it took your breath away. With one large hand, he pinned your arms above your head, tongue snaking forth from that painted mouth and at the wound on your shoulder. "Wh-what are you?" You weren't sure how you managed to find your voice, but you were glad that it didn't falter as much as you expected.  
>    
>  _"I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown!"_ There was that strange, child-like glee back in his voice, and the jingle of bells was more unnerving than it was endearing. This was how he did it, you realized. This was how he lured the children. As an adult, clowns were creepy. But as a child, they were fun.  
>    
>  Your train of thought was abruptly cut off when the clown penetrated you again, causing you to arch your back up off the floor in response. The blood you were covered in provides additional lubrication, and it dawned on you that you were being fucked in a pool of Ryan's blood. You wanted to be disgusted, but your darkest fantasies were being made alive in the worn down house on Neibolt Street. You would have clawed at the clown's back if you could have, the feeling of him writhing within you the most pleasure you had ever experienced.  
>    
>  It was soon made clear that your pleasure had never been the clown's primary focus. _"That's it, be a good little girl for Daddy Pennywise, gonna fill you up soooo gooood no other human will ever be able to take you again, yes indeed. All mine, all Pennywise's."_ His voice was changing, warping into something even more monstrous than all the things you'd experienced since meeting him.  
>    
>  The tentacles inside of you thrashed so violently it was becoming painful, and with a vicious snarl, the clown's movements stopped abruptly as he spilled his seed inside of you. When he withdrew, you saw his costume was back to normal, no rips, as if it had never even happened. You blinked up at him, and as you pulled yourself into a sitting position, you took know of the viscous, black substance that was oozing out of you, coating your thighs.  
>    
>  _"Run away now, little kitty. Run on home before Daddy changes his mind and gobbles you up whole. Make sure to come back and float with dear ol' Daddy again soon, kitty. Pennywise wants to play again."_  
>    
>  And just like that, he was gone. Leaving you alone in the living room, wondering if it had all been a dream. But the clown's seed was pool puddling between your legs, mingling with Ryan's blood, reminding you that it had all been very real.


End file.
